battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sultanate of Indonesia
The Sultanate of Indonesia is a large archipelagic nation in the heart of Southeast Asia, composed of the former territories of Indonesia and Borneo. Formed after the People's Cattirian Regime ceded its northern territories to their own people, the Sultanate plans to exercise its independence and aggressiveness among fellow Southeast Asian nations. Indonesia is officially a Sultanate, although it leans closer towards a constitutional monarchy. The Sultan serves only as a ceremonial figurehead, the heir to the intermarried royal lines of Brunei, Indonesia and Sarawak. The main governing body is the Parliament, headed by a Perdana Menteri, or Prime Minister. Foreign Relations Members * Nimitz // Founder * Neutralartuen // Page Janitor Government Officials Naval Officers Army Officers Air Force Officers Royal Indonesian Navy The Royal Indonesian Navy in general is the most powerful armed force of the Sultanate. Being an archipelago, like the Philippines its naval force is the most influential among the other military forces. Battleships IMG_4220.JPG|''Teguh'' is a six gunner battleship capable of 33 knots. IMG_3751.JPG|''Pedang'' or sword is a nine gunner battleship. Capable of an excess of 29 knots, she is fast for her size. IMG_4021.PNG|The Borneo is a six gunner battleship. She is well armed and capable of 37 knots with decent armour. Her missile batteries and torpedo armament exemplify this. IMG_4135.JPG|The Java is inspired by pagodas, with her tall bridge. She also features 120 VLS cells and 8 quad AA missile launchers. Due to her strong armour, she is reduced to a speed of 31 knots. Despite this, she fights like a battleship. IMG_4628.JPG|The Levithian is a large, 9-gunner battleship, one-off the largest ships in South East Asia. With her large secondaries and extensive AA armament, she fittingly is the flagship of the Indonesian Navy. Aircraft Carriers IMG_4233.JPG|''Pejuang'' or Warrior is a supercarrier, with a 200 aircraft capacity. It has a speed of a decent 34 knots, and armour around the engines and other vital areas. She uses electromagnetic catapults for her complement of aircraft. Aside from her planes, she also ha she CIWS, SAMs, Harpoon anti-ship missiles, ASW systems, TCMs, and decoys to deal with any other threats. IMG_3642.JPG|The Bandung is a fast carrier with a on board complements of 150 aircraft. Cruisers IMG_4055.JPG|The Sulawesi class of cruiser is the only traditional class of cruiser found in the Indonesian Navy. She has a top speed of 32 knots and is heavily armed for AA combat with 120 AA missiles. She also has several CIWS emplacments, Harpoon missiles, 48 tomohawks, torpedoes, and countermeasure systems. On top of those, she has her 12 356 MM guns and secondary armaments. Light Ships IMG_4189.JPG|The Waspada is a ship based on the design of the LCS. It is armed with a five-inch gun and several 40 mm cannons. It can carry two helicopter ships at once, however, it can not store them. Capable of a remarkable 48.9 knots, it is a rather fast ship. This ship is also eqquiped with stealth. For missile armament, it has several AA missiles and medium-range anti-ship missiles in two octupal launchers, and four smaller quad AA missile launchers. Unlike most ships, she is powered by water jets, and is on a trimaran hull to increase stability in maneuvers. IMG_4134.PNG|''Berani'' is a destroyer capable of 38 knots. It is armed with 48 tomahawks in anti-ship and anti-air variants. Due to the threat of torpedoes as shown during the Telosian liberation of the Philippines, she has been fitted with torpedo blisters to deal with this, and the TCMs. She also has two quad medium range multi-purpose Mach 1.8 missiles launchers. She stores one helicopter, and has a widened hull to provide comfort for the crews, as seen in the Arleigh Burke. Submarines IMG_4262.JPG|''Musim'' or Monsoon is a nuclear attack submarines capable of 35 knots. Royal Indonesian Air Corps Being an archipelago, the RIAC has plenty of small airbases to use to its tactical advantage. Though fielding slightly outdated aircraft, the RIAC has a stable base of indigenous aircraft production aside from aircraft purchased from the United States of America. Fighter Aircraft IMG_4372.JPG|F-22 Raptors are in service with the RIAF, due to their usefulness as a fighter aircraft. IMG_4373.JPG|The F-35 Lightning II is used because of it's versatility, but due to skeptics from the government, only eight squadrons field these expensive aircraft. IMG_4374.JPG|The Elang Hitam is a Mach 3.3 aircraft. She also has an advanced stealth suite making her one of the best aircraft in the Air Force, but pales in comparison to the Ghostfire. She has excellent maneuverability and two reliable engines, but Indonesia still only fielded in 32 squadrons as of current. IMG_4371.JPG|F-16s are a versatile and cheap aircraft. Despite lacking basic stealth, she is used as both a trainer and strike aircraft. She is gradually being phased into a trainer aircraft-only role. Bomber Aircraft IMG_4358.JPG|The Palu is a Mach.3.8 strategic stealth bomber, and the most expensive in the Indonesian Arsenal. Air Support Aircraft, UAVs, UACVs, and Reconnisance Aircraft IMG_4359.JPG|XB-74 is an experimental stealthy combat drone. She has limited strike capability, and is remotely piloted. This picture shows her aboard the USS George Washington during her first carrier-borne take off. IMG_4364.JPG|The Baraccuda is of German origin. She is used for reconnaissance and has a small internal weapons bay which preserved her stealth. IMG_4365.JPG|The Predator B is a commercially used military drone. IMG_4369.JPG|The Apache AH-64 is a close air support helicopters. With her 48 rockets, 8 anti tank missiles, and 30 mm Minigun, she is a lethal opponent. IMG_4382.JPG|The A-10 Thunderbolt is an aircraft that requires no introduction. She is armed with 12 anti-tank missiles and the dreaded Avenger 30 mm Gatling gun. Fondly called the Tank Buster or Warthog not just due to her armament but also due to her ruggedness and reliability. IMG_4383.JPG|The AC-130 is a close air support aircraft with dual 105 mm guns and quad mini guns, making her lethal. She also has hundreds of flares and has a cargo-carrying variant. AWACS and Logistics Aircraft IMG_4378.JPG|The Boeing Owl is an AWACS aircraft with a 400 Km- IMG_4376.JPG|The Bell is one of the most commercially used helicopters, and is also in use with the Indonesian Military. IMG_4367.JPG|The CH-47 Chinook is a transport aircraft used widely by the Indonesian military IMG_4361.JPG|The helicopter designated AH-13 by the Indonesian Military is a SAR helicopter which can also be used in military operations. IMG_4380.JPG|The C-5 Galaxy is a large cargo aircraft operated by the Indonesian military. IMG_4381.JPG|Thr C-17 Globemaster III is another heavy cargo lift aircraft. Royal Indonesian Army The Royal Indonesian Army is the military ground force of the Sultanate. Though large due to the Sultanate's large population, it is quite underdeveloped and is still using late 20th century equipment purchased from the United States of America. However, many modernization projects are planned to begin and will turn the Royal Indonesian Army into a large and capable fighting force. Infantry Equipment IMG_4385.JPG|The USPR is the standard military sidearm. IMG_4386.JPG|The MP-5 is a widely used submachine gun, particularly in close quarters, hostage rescue, and escort. IMG_4388.JPG|The Pindad is the main Indonesian battle rifle. IMG_4391.JPG|The M249 is the standard light machine gun of the Indonesian military. IMG_4394.JPG|The Barret is a hard-target .50 caliber sniper rifle, and is often used by militaries around the world. IMG_4396.JPG|The Milan is a vehicle mounted or shoulder-carried 90 mm rocket launcher. Artillery IMG_4401.JPG|M224 is a 60 MM mortar is an often used light artillery piece. IMG_4402.JPG|M252 is a 81mm mortars. IMG_4403.JPG|M120 is an Israeli 120 mm mortar. IMG_4404.JPG|M109 Paladin is a self-propelled 155-mm howitzer. IMG_4405.JPG|M777 is a 155 mm howitzer. IMG_4406.JPG|The M119 is a 105 mm howitzer. IMG_4407.JPG|M270 self propelled MLRS. IMG_4408.JPG|C-RAM is a COWS mounted on a trailer. IMG_4410.JPG|The Avenger is a self propelled SAM missile system mounted on a humvee. IMG_4411.JPG|The MIM-140 is a Anti-ballistic missile interceptor mounted on a truck. Anti-ship missiles can also be mounted. Tanks ---- Indonesian Military Projects ---- These projects are used to help Indonesian interests in the world. Category:Navies Category:New/Small Navies